Baby Merlin!
by bubbles002
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are off hunting when they get attacked by a sorceress. As always, Merlin gets in the way, but this time, the spell is a little bit different! Merlin gets turned into a six month old baby! please read and review guys. Rated T, will find out why in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys, I had this little idea and needed to get it down! Reviews are much appriciated! **

Merlin was walking through the forest with Arthur, being deadly quiet.

"I hate hunting!" Said Merlin through gritted teeth.

"Shut up Merlin, you're starting to irritate me" said Arthur.

Merlin was about to comment when Arthur pusjed him out of the way of getting hit by an arrow.

"Run!" Shouted Arthur at the top of his lungs. They ran through the forest as fast as they coud, only to stop dead when they saw a woman standing there, blocking their way. Her eyes flahed gold, sending as ball of light his way when he was oushed out the way by Merlin.

The last thing Arthur saw was Merlin fall to the ground, but the inly thing that remained were his clothes. Or so he thought. The small bundle of clothes started to move and out popped a mop of black hair. When Arthur moved closer to get a better look, he was shocked to see Merlin there, as a six month old baby. Just as Arthur was about to confront the woman, she spoke.

"I have done this for you, as I know that your queen cannot concieve! You have one chance to prove that you will be a better father than Uther was. The first time you fail, it will cost you the life of your precious servant" said the woman.

"What's your name?" Asked Arthur. The woman turned to face him slightly.

"My name is Morgouse" she said, before leaving. Arthur looked down when he heard the screams of a baby. He scooped up Merlin in his arms, wrapping him in the coat Merlin used to wear, then headed back to camelot. He would have a lot of explainig to do.

**A/N: so, what do you think? Sorry its so short but I want to see what you guys think before I continue on with it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is chapter 2 of baby merlin! I'm sooooo sorry for the late update guys! Had mock exams this week and got a science exam in 2 weeks. I will try and update as much as possible as soon as I can! Year 10 is a hard year lol. I have an exam on Monday so fingers crossed! I hope you like and thanks to everyone who reviewed faved or followed this story! Let's just say, baby merlin will be getting into a lot of mischief, and morgana is good in this story! Anyways, on with the chapter!**

As Arthur reached the gates of Camelot, he was thinking over what that woman-morgouse-had said. Merlin had stopped crying and had fallen asleep in Arthur's arms on the way back, which was a relief. The guards at the gate were shocked to see Arthur carrying a baby with him. Once inside the castle, Arthur went straight to his chambers and was pleased to see Guinevere sitting at the desk.

"Where have you be-"Gwen was saying before she was cut off by a baby crying.

"We were attacked in the woods. A sorceress was going to attack me but merlin got in the way, and now…." said Arthur, trailing off. Gwen was shocked. She looked down at the small bundle in Arthur's arms and smiled.

"So, this is what happened to merlin? How and why?" she asked, a little confused. Arthur just sighed. This was going to take a while to explain.

Gwen looked at Arthur, waiting for him to explain. She looked back at the small bundle and couldn't help but smile. Merlin was just too cute as a baby.

"A sorceress called morgouse attacked us. She said that she changed merlin into a baby because you couldn't conceive. She said that I had to prove to be a better father than my father was or merlin would pay the price" said Arthur, breaking Gwen from her thoughts. Gwen looked at the bundle again. **Maybe we should accept this chance** she thought to herself.

"Well, I KNOW you're going to be a better father than yours. You are like a father to the whole kingdom, Arthur" said Gwen. When merlin started crying, Gwen let out a little chuckle and took him from Arthur.

"Get some sleep, Arthur. We have a busy day tomorrow" she said, before leaving.

XXX

The next day…

Gwen walked through the castle carrying Merlin in her arms. She needed to speak with Morgana. She was the only one who would be of any help. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

When Morgana opened the door, she didn't expect to see Gwen with a baby in her arms.

"Is everything alright?" she asked cautiously. This wasn't normal. Gwen would only seek her advice when needed so something was very wrong.

"I am fine, but, I was wondering if you could help me!" said Gwen, holding up the baby. Morgana smiled and agreed to help. When she realised it was merlin, she was quite shocked. She took Merlin from Gwen and put him down so he could play. He was started crawling over to the table and helped himself up using a chair to help him. Morgana watched him and was amazed. She continued to watch as merlin used his magic to lift everything off the table! His eyes flashed gold, causing a goblet to fall off the table. Morgana couldn't help but laugh. Even as a baby Merlin still couldn't control his magic. She scooped him up and took him to the window where they saw Arthur training. He was in the middle of blocking one of Sir Gwaine's blows when Merlin's eyes flashed gold and caused his trousers to fall down. This caused Morgana, the knights and even Merlin to laugh. Merlin did a little clap and watched on with Morgana. This time though, he made Gwaine fall over. He did a little clap again and laughed with Morgana.

"Even as a baby, you're still able to get away with most things" she said to him. Merlin yawned and fell asleep in her arms. Morgana sat on her bed, laying Merlin down next to her. When Gwen came back, she smiled at the sight. Both Merlin and Morgana were asleep. She finally woke up morgana and took merlin back to her chambers so he could sleep in his cot. Everything seemed perfect, for now anyway. She just hoped no one would try to ruin her little family now that she has this chance of being a mother.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it's another short chapter but it's longer than the other one and it has baby merlin getting into some mischief! I will try and update again next week before I go on half term but if not I will defo update when I come back! I promise! As always please R&R!**


End file.
